


Getting into my pants

by AnyoneButHer



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: M/M, Why Did I Write This?, lister is a cheeky devil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyoneButHer/pseuds/AnyoneButHer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt fill.<br/>prompt: Rimmer: 'I'm sick of seeing you slobbing around in your underwear!'<br/>Lister: 'What, man, would you rather see me slobbing around in yours?'</p><p>Cue Lister obtaining plain white boxers (probably not actually Rimmer's, but he'd probably try and kid Rimmer that they were) and prancing around showing off all that lush brown skin, and Rimmer Not Coping At All.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A partial fill for a prompt. Enjoy :)

“You are a complete and utter total, total slob.” I said, staring in disgust at the human pile of laziness that is Lister. 

 

“Thanks mate. I lov’ ya too” Lister shot back sarcastically, pursing his lips in mock kisses. He stood there wearing only his London Jets shirt and a pair loosely fitting boxers. 

 

“Would it kill you to dress sensibly like me? Would it be so hard?” I asked gesturing to my impeccably clean, crisp uniform. 

 

“Rimmer if I wanted to look like you I’d go and put my head in the waste compactor.” Lister snapped back.

 

I made a face. 

 

“ I'm sick of seeing you slobbing around in your underwear!” I started waving my hands wildly in the direction of his lower half.

 

“What, man, would ya rather see me slobbing around in yours?” Lister asked, smirking.

 

“W-w-w-what?” I stuttered blushing profusely. The image of Lister wearing tight white boxers was …..was _definitely_ not arousing in the slightest. Nope. So sir matey. I’d never be attracted to a man let alone Lister. 

 

I tried to hide the blush I could feel heating up my face and travelling down my neck. It was too late. Lister had seen me turn as red as tomato caught having a wank. His smirk turned into a full on grin.

 

That grin my my stomach feel strange, all twisty and knotted. I felt myself heat under his gaze. I was so embarrassed that I was forced to _bravely_ flee our quarters and hide in the engine rooms and will away the mental images of Lister strutting up and down in nothing but my white underwear.

* * *

 

When I returned to our quarters a few hours later to find Lister lounging on his bunk still wearing the same shirt but instead of his grubby old shorts…...oh god. He was wearing my tight white boxers and boy did they suit him. They didn’t leave a thing to the imagination. I could see the outline of Listers large cock. I subconsciously licked my lips. I could tell that tonight was gonna be long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was asked for so here it is. It's not that smutty yet but be patient with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy. hope it's not too bad.

“W-w-ww-ww-what are you wearing?” I asked dumbly, transfixed by the image before me.

Lister threw me one of his wide grins before replying, “isn’t it obvious? _Your_ underwear.”  
Lister punctuated the last sentence by putting his thumb in the waistband of the underwear and snapping the elastic.

“I-I didn’t think you were serious!” I yelled back feeling suddenly very flustered.

I couldn’t work it out. Why was lister wearing my white underwear so appealing. I was straight! Wasn’t I? Yes I definitely was…..It didn’t matter how edible lister looked in those boxers. I was not gay!! I had slept with countless women as Ace. _“And a quite a few men as well”_ my brain supplied. I justified myself by saying that I had to because of how clearly gay Ace was. It was all part of playing the role. Even if I might have just the teenisted little itsy bit like sucking their cocks and the feel of a hard length on my tongue and the manly scent and those groans they made when I did that thing with my-

“So are just gonna stand there and stare?” Lister taunted, snapping me back to the present moment.

“I-I….How did you get my underwear anyway? Have you been going through my things again? My belongings are private and personal! You have no right to go through my… my personal private things!” I yelled.

Lister pouted before jumping down from his bunk and standing very close to me. Too close. Far too close.

“You don’t _really_ mean that do you?” Lister asked leaning into my space. I was starting to have trouble breathing and my heart was hammering away in my ears. _“It must be anger from lister going through my things”_ I thought.

“What are you blithering on about of course I mean it you smeghead!” I yelled into Lister’s face before taking a few steps backwards.I saw something that looked a little like hurt flash across Lister’s face before he took a few steps forward so that we were just as close as before.

“Really? Because I think you like me wearing this.” Lister took another step towards me. I took two back and felt my back thump against the wall. _Oh smeg._

“W-well I don’t. You’re mad if you think that I would be interested in-”

Lister had taken another step forward and was now closer than ever. I was pinned down. Lister stroked a hand down my shoulder and chest before reaching down to rub my crotch.  
“Well what do we have here? It seems like you’re interested after all.” Lister smirked as he said this as though he had won some sort of game.

Let it never be said the Arnold J.Rimmer goes down without a fight (except when it’s a literal fight). I had gained lot of courage as Ace but nothing I had done in all my years as a him could compare to the terrified feeling I was facing now.

I slipped my hand down to Lister’s cloth covered erection and squeezed gently.

“Looks like I’m not the only o-one” I stuttered nervously. _“What the smeg have I got myself into”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. that next chapter is coming soon and that will have real smut in it. ;)   
> as always kudos and comments are greatly appricated

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I should finish this off please leave a comment or kudos. Have a nice day lovelies :)


End file.
